


Everyone but me

by Deryuj



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a really bad person for writing this, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Smoking, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryuj/pseuds/Deryuj
Summary: She always choosed someone else that didn't even deserved her.





	1. Thirds time's the charm

It all started when Kaede caugh her boyfriend with someone else in her bedroom. They didn't even notice her presence so she left without saying anything.

She visited Saihara in his room. Kaede closed the door and leaned her back against it while looking at her feet. Saihara didn't say anything he just looked at her with worried expression on his face. She finnaly step back from the door and practically threw herself at the Saihara as tears fell down her face. Eventually she left his room after two hours. 

Second time it was worse. Her boyfriend dumped her after the month of dating in public. Kaede stayed over night this time. 

Still the third time was the worst one. Her boyfriend had a bet with his friends to persuade her for the night in the love hotel. He called her a "fucking whore" and dumped in front of his friends.

This time comforting wasn't enough for her.

Saihara and Kaede sat on his bed. She lied her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand in his tangling her fingers with his. Finnaly she pushed him down on back and pulled him in desperate kiss. Eventually she moved from his lips down to his neck placing a small heated kisses there while she took off his shirt.

Saihara knew it was wrong, really wrong. He could easily push her off him and ask her to leave. 

Maybe he just knew that she needs him.

Maybe he just loved her to much, and enjoyed a little bit of affection from her.

She was hurt. 

He could fell her pain.

He knew she didn't love him.

He knew they will never be together, but at some point she ended up sitting on him topless and he found himself not caring even the slightest.


	2. Mistakes like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelow - Mistakes like this
> 
> Just listen to this song while you're reading this chapter, it's soo good!

Two weeks passed since they last met. 

She left him alone in his cold king sized bed without any word.

No messeges, no phone calls, nothing.

Everything they did ment nothing. 

That left Saihara with his throughs alone.

"Why did you even agree to that?!" Kaito asked with anger in his voice.

Saihara was currently sitting in his kitchen playing with a can of beer in his hand. 

"I don't know..." He sighed. "She was really desperate and I wanted to help her..."

"But that was a bad decision" He cut him of. " Whoever that girl is she's not worth it. Look at yourself! You're getting drunk at your friends house just because some girl broke your heart.

"Yeah, your right" Saihara chuckled lightly. " I'm pathetic."

"You should go home and think about it alright?" He suggested.

"Yeah I'm going." 

Saihara took his jacket and walked to his house that wasn't really that far away. It was a five minutes walk, but it usually took him more time if he was in throughs.

Just like today and any other day since their last meeting.

He finnaly reached his house. 

It was ten in the evening now.

He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
When he walked inside his grey broken-inside eyes met her liveless ones.

She was standing near the window holding a can of beer he bought yesterday. Her face was lighten by moonligh that made her look like she wasn't even real.

He simply grabed another can of beer from the fridge and walked to her. It was his fourth one and his vision started to get kinda blurry. He didn't care.

No one said anything they just looked out of window looking down at cars that were hurring to return home from work as fast as they could.

The tension started to grow. Eventually they made an eye contact. The two were locked in a battle who will say something first. 

Without thinking, Saihara stuck his hand out and began running his thumb along Kaede's lip. 

She froze, but didn't try to make him stop. 

Saihara put his hands against her cheeks before his mouth crashed against hers.

She would at least try to jerk off or at lest broke from the kiss but she wasn't thinking straight right now so she let it go.

He left her lips and decided to move to the next exposed part of her which happend to be her neck. He dipped down and pressed his lips sloppily over her delicate skin peppering it with small bites that will leave marks next day.

She closed her eyes. 

After being satisfied with marks across the neck he finnaly decided to move to another unmarked part of her body.

He started placing small heated kisses down the front of her shirt, making her squeak beneath his hot touch.

And then he stopped, much to her displeasure. She opened her eyes abd looked down at him with curiosity.

He stood up and looked at the ground. 

"Get out..."

Silence filled the room as tears started falling down his cheek on the floor sinking in his carpet.

She silently grabbed her jacket that she left on his bed and closed the door behind her.

....

 

Why did he do that...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I through this would be an one-shot but here I am, writing this chapter 1 a.m. (my friend told me to)
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr. It's called Deryuj. I post some shitpost and drawings so ye...


	3. Your Ex-Lover is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in a bus.
> 
> Some cursing by the way

"Get out."

She knew this would eventually happend. 

With a sad smile she took her jacket off his bed and closed the door behind her. She stood behind them for a while before she began to sob. 

Of course he would kick her out.

She used him like they used her. 

What happend to her?

She fell down on her knees and began to cry.

What has she become?

"Fuck..." She continued to choke on her own words.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. 

She took out her phone and looked at her screen. 

Maki is calling.

She calmed herself a little and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" Kaede said with her normal cheerful voice.

"Where are you?" Maki asked her.  


"I went shopping and got a little carried away." 

Lie

"You sound kinda upset." She pointed out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

She lied.

"Anyway can you buy me some salad and tomatoes?" 

Thank god she changed the topic.

"Sure." She said." Are you going to make that good salad again?"

"I wanted to make something different but if you want to I guess it's okay."

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye." 

She hang out.

Kaede sighed and looked at the sky. 

She was lying a lot lately. 

To Maki, to Saihara, to her friends, and mostly to herself.

She quickly went to store and bought things Maki wanted and a bottle of wine for herself. She walked out the store and began walking to her house. Before a tall men in her age stopped her. More specifically her ex.

"Good evening Kae-chan." He greeted her. Smell of beer filled the air.

"Good evening." She simply answered and tried to walk past him. But he stepped in her track again.

"What are you doing so late in the streets?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I think it's not your business." She told him and dodged him but he grabed her wrist. 

He pulled back to his chest and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I really missed you, you know? He moved the hand on her wrist to her waist. "I was really lonely."

She began to fidget but it didn't work. Tears started falling down her cheek. 

He moved closer to her ear.

"You wanna go to my house?" He said with a teasing voice as his hand travelled down from her waist.

She has to do something. 

Think. Think. Think.

She quickly elbowed him in the stomach and started to run away.

"Come back here you bitch!" He screamed.

She didn't look back. She kept running but he catched her again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smiled with a mocking smile. "You're going with me."

"Leave me alone asshole." She pushed him and fell on the road.

The last thing she saw was a pair of yellow lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks I apologize. 
> 
> By the way did you know Kaede had birthday yesterday and I didn't do anything just because I was too tired and I didn't had any idea for a story? Now you know.


	4. Is it too much?

He sat in his chair with a beer in his hand. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, and his hair was more spiky than usual, because he had run his hand through it several times.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He grabed in from his coffe table and bring it next to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered with his coarse voice.

"Saihara?" The voice from his phone spoke.

"Is that you Maki?" He asked.

"Kaede is in the hospital"

At that moment he felt so called sober. He dropped the beer in his hand and practically yelled at the phone.

"What!? What happened?!"

"Listen I can't talk right now, I'm at the ambulance with her." She spoke with a calm voice. "I'm going to talk to you in the morning."

"But is she alright?!"

" She has some broken bones and she's unconscious.." She tried to calm him down. "Listen I don't have time right now. Bye."

"Wait-"

But she has already hung up.

He got up from his chair. And started walking around the room.

It was his fault.

If he didn't throw her out the house nothing would have happend to her. 

He loves her damn it!

How could he do that to her?

Maybe they could talk it out somehow. 

She would be safe. With him.

But right now she's on her way to hospital. 

He fell on the bed. 

He wants it to be morning already. 

But he couldn't sleep that night.

*** 

The next morning he nearly tripped on his stairs. 

Maki called him in the morning and told him which hospital they took her. So naturally he quickly took some pills just because his head hurt and took the shower and immediately ran to hospital. It took him five minutes to get there. He quickly ran inside and looked around the place.

"Yo Saihara-kun!"

He looked behind him and saw Kaito sitting on the one of the chairs for people waiting to visit someone waving to him with Maki sleeping on his shoulder. 

Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She must have stayed the night in the hospital with Kaede.

Saihara quickly ran towards them.

"What happend to Kaede?" He nearly screamed but he managed to stop himself before it happend.

"She got hit by a car." He answered calmly. " The driver is alright but she is still unconscious."

"Can I see her" He asked.

"We're waiting for the doctor right now to take us to her room when she's going to be conscious again." He scrached his neck. "He's going to invite us to her room soon so you should calm down and wait with us."

"Alright." He agreed. "I'm going outside for now."

"I'll tell you when we'll be able to go visit her." 

"Alright."

Suuichi walked outside and sat on a bench.

He still was shocked after yesterday. 

Everything is just happening so fast.

Kaede was still with him at 10 p.m. but at 10.30 she was already on the ambulance.

He signed and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me." He opened his eyes and saw a young men holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Do you know Kaede Akamatsu by any chance?"

He looked quite suprised.

"Yeah I do." He answered.

"So do you know in which room she is right now?" He asked.

"And why do you need to know?" He questioned him.

"Well you see, I'm her boyfriend." He confessed.

"That's a lie." Saihara nearly whispered.

"What?" The guy looked confused at Saihara.

"That's a lie." This time he said it a little bit louder. 

"Huh?" The man got a little irritated. "That's not a lie."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." He said calmly. "That means you must be her ex boyfriend."

"Eh. You got me he sighed." You see I want her back. She was so much fun and I loved playing with her."

That made Suuichi crack a little inside.

"Don't treat her like she's a toy." Suuichi punched the guy right i the face.

Suuichi was about to punch him again but Kaito stopped him.

"Momota-kun let me go!" Suuichi began to fidget but it didn't work.

"No dude you need to calm down." 

The man took some steps back and hold his bleeding nose. 

"You know what." He snapped. " Take those stupid flowers I'm going home." 

He threw the bouquet on the floor and walked away.

"Let's go." Kaito suggested. "Akamatsu is awake."

They walked down many corridors until they finnaly arrived at the room number 201.

They opened the door and saw Kaede lieing on the bed and Maki sat next to her.

"Saihara-kun you're here." She smiled lightly.

"Akamatsu-san are you alright?" He ran to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Saihara-kun...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! They really inspire me to write more.


	5. All the things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted any chapter for like... 3 weeks? I started writing Ndrv3 x reader one-shots and I had some problems with friends soo yee...

"Saihara-kun...?"

He looked at her with glossy eyes.

"Can you both leave us alone for a moment...?" Saihara spoke quietly. 

Maki and Kaito looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and closed door behind them silently. Silence slowly started filling the room.

"Saihara-kun I-" Kaede spoke but Saihara cutted her off.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed as he hugged her and hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so so sorry."

She brushed his hair lightly. At first he shuddered under her touch remembering all the things they did together but he quickly realxed.

"You don't need to apologize" She whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not!" He looked at her. "If I didn't kicked you out that night this wouldn't happend!" 

"If I didn't visited you that day it all wouldn't happend!" She pointed out as tears started falling down her cheek. "It's all my fault! I hurted you! I lied to everyone! You shouldn't even be here! I'm not worth it!"

"You are worthy!" He argued. 

"I hate myself!"

"I love you!"

Silence filled the room again.

"I love you..." He repeated smiling slightly. "Don't call yourself unworthy... Please..."

She looked at him speechless. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She opened her eyes in suprise.

"Saihara-kun wait..."She gently pushed him away from her. He looked at her, his smile started to fade slowly. "I think we should stop..."

Something cracked inside him.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously." 

"I can't hurt you anymore." She admitted. "Let's just forget about it, forget about each other."

"So you don't really feel anything to me..." He mumbled "All the things we did together... Meant nothing to you after all, huh...?"

"It's not like that and you know it..." She smiled pitifully. "I need to take a little break."

He didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked towards the door.

"I understand" He opened the door and stopped. He looked at her and smiled."Goodbye Kaede."

At first she looked suprised at him but eventually smiled back. 

"Goodbye Suuichi." 

And then he dissapeared behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end my friends! Stay tuned for next chapter! 
> 
> P.S. I ment to make this the last chapter with a lot of fluff, but something went wrong.


	6. Habits of my heart

It's been five years since he last seen her. After that goodbye they never seen or hear each other. It's not that he forgot about her, of course Kaede would be happy if he did but he couldn't. Sometimes he would find himself thinking about her and cry, but as time passed it was happening rather rarely. Besides many things happend in his life and he didn't have time to think about her anymore.  
He finnaly graduated and started working with his uncle. He changed, and so his life.

"Hey dude, we have to pick up one more person and we can finnaly go" Kaito informed.

"Alright" Suuichi smiled and looked through the window. He was sitting in the back of Kaito's car in his new white button up shirt and black trousers. 

"You know, I can't wait to see Shirogane again" Kaito said happily. "She's finnaly back from her trip.

"We're here" Maki cut him off. "Park here, I'll call her ."

"Alright babe" Kaito smirked and Maki just rolled her eyes.

Suuichi didn't even noticed that someone sat next to him, the doors click finnaly got him back to reality.

He looked beside him and his eyes met the same pink eyes he saw last five years ago.

"A-Akamatsu-san..." He whispered. Something stinged his heart.

There she was, right in front of him. She looked the same as she did when he last seen her. Only difference is she looked more mature and her hair was longer. The dress she wore was strapless with a flowery fringe at the neck. The light pink color definitely fit her character well. The soft fabric graced her feminie body and the ribbon made her knee-length dress standout even more. 

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him. Then she looked away, he did the same. No one said anything through the whole road to Shirogane's house.

When they arrived Shirogane quickly rab out of her house.

"Oh I missed all of you guys!" She ran towards the group and tackled them in a big hug. 

"We missed you too Shirogane-san" Suuichi greeted her.

"Oh sorry" Shirogane released them. "I'm just so happy you managed to get here!" 

"Same here" Kaito chirped.

"I'll take you to the living room" She clapped her hands. "Follow me!"

Suuichi grabbed some beers from the table with snacks and looked around. Kaede was no where to be found. He looked around and found her on the balcony looking at the city. 

He grabbed his beers and sneaked towards Kaede. He walked closer and noticed her with a cigarette in her hand.

"You smoke?" Suuichi asked opening one of his beers.

"You drink?" Kaede asked.

"I started drinking around five years ago." He admited.

"Same here" She confessed.

A long silence filled the air around them.

"So... How are you?" He tried to keep the conversation going.

"Pretty good" She took one of his beers and opened it. "My ex cheted on me again, I started smoking, I'm playing on piano in orchestra. My life's is going pretty well."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No need for that" She took a sip of the beer. "How about you?"

"I started drinking, I got a work in my uncle's office, life is going rather well."

"I see..." She took another sip.

Silence started again. He took a quick glance at her and noticed she's already looking at him.

"Is something wrong Akamatsu-san...?" He looked at her confused.

"Not anymore" She smiled and, oh God, he really missed this smile. A small genuine smile she would give him once in a while.

"O-Oh..." He mumbled.

They were looking at each other waiting for a miracle that would finnaly connect their lips. He finnaly closed his eyes and slowly leaned closer she did the same. He paused for a minute right in front of her lips so she leaned in for him. 

The kiss was rather quick, but it was full of emotions they couldn't express then. 

He opened his eyes to look at her but Kaede's mouth was back on his. Her auctions definitely took him off guard. He remembered all their previous kisses but this one was a lot different.

This time it was a lot longer and true. He wraped his arm on her hips and other one placed itself on the back of her head. On the other hand she sneaked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Excitment filled his whole body wanting foe more.

There was a small break between kisses to take a breath before crashing to each other again.

He kissed her and kissed her and kissed as time around them passed. Finnaly the kiss grow a lot more rough to the point she would groan against his lips. 

He broke the kiss and took some deep breaths.

"We... We shouldn't do something like this in place like this." He breathed out.

"Y-Yeah" She said between her breaths."Let's go to my place."

"Let's go."

She took his hand and quickly ran out of Shirogane's house.

After a quick walk they finnaly where alone in her house. He pinned her against her doors and began to bite her neck and unzipping the back of her dress.

"God I missed you" She whispered. 

"I missed you too" He said between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry it took me so long to write it (school 'n stuff... Fun) but here it is, the last chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thank you for clicking on this fic and reading it, it's really amazing that someone actually liked it... So see you in next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be an one-shot but here I am writing this chapter at one a.m. bc my friend told me to.


End file.
